Jinx in Sengoku Jidai
by InuKagFan1221
Summary: Kagome invites Jinx, an american exchange student, down the well. Will she find love? Inu/Kag Mir/Jinx San/no one (sorry! I love her very much, but I love Miro-kun more! If anyone knows who to put her with, help me!)
1. Through the Doggy Door

Jinx in Sengoku Jidai  
  
By: Keiko (InuKagFan1221)  
  
Discaimer: I own Jinx, my idea, and Lord FluffMuffins, my stuffed Sesshoumaru (but I think he hates me). I don't own anything alse though...  
  
Summary: Kagome pulls her new friend Jinx, an american excange student, into Sengoku Jidai. But can the fuedal era survive her? Lets see!  
  
Lets Take A Look At How This Began...  
  
~At Kagome and Jinx's Highschool in the Present~  
  
Kagome walked into school with her head held high. She could hear the whispers of her classmates about her many 'diseases' and felt a little self-concious. Even though she looked very healthy, even beautiful, the stares didn't stop. Her long, ebony hair was up in a very-seldom-seen ponytail, and it drew attention to her pretty face; she had even applied a touch of make-up, after some persuasion from her new best-friend, Jinx. As she sauntered coolly into Satoshi-sensei's homeroom, she scanned the area for signs of Jinx. Well, none of the boys were cowering in fear, no girls were glaring in jealosy, and Jinx's desk wasn't covered in notes, flowers she had absently picked, and textbooks; not even her sweater was preasent. 'So,' Kagome thought, 'it's safe to assume that she isn't here yet...' She took her seat next to Kira (another one of her new friends except they were not as close as her and Jinx) and took out the notebook that she almost always had with her. As she scribbled some meaningless equasion in the complex language of geometry, Jinx waltzed into the room. She walked with a dangerous air about her, as if to say 'look out world, cause here I come, and I'm gonna kick your ass weather you like it or not!' Her long, blue-purple-and-red-streaked, dark chestnut hair was clipped half up with a big barrette with seed beads falling off it in many, multi-colored strands. Plus, the hair that was clipped up was braided into many small plaits, creating a very unusual effect. Black eye-liner, red and black plaid knee-socks, and 'anarchist' converse, topped the look. She had on red and black earrings with a matching choaker, not to mention her punk ass attitude. Her pretty face brightened into a grin when she caught sight of Kagome.  
  
"Hey Kag-girl! What's a sexy little thing like you doing in school? You know you have more... important... matters you could be attending to right now!" Jinx knew all about Kagome's trips to the past, InuYasha, Naraku, and the whole Shikon party. She loved to hear about all of it, and hoped someday Kagome would take her to the past so she could see it all in person; not to mention to check out all of the hot guys Kag said where there.  
  
"Shhh!! Someone'll get suspicious!" Kagome whispered feverently.  
  
"Aww, chill Kag, you need to lighten up! No one'll guess! Anywho, did you see Blue Gender last night? Good episode, I'm telling ya. Marlene kissed Yuji!!!" Jinx told her conspiratorially, as if it was a big secret that no one knew, and giggled; even though she was 15, she had almost zero experience with boys, always being one-of-the-guys instead of prime date material. Jinx loved anime and manga of all kinds, and didn't hesitate to go on and on for hours about a new show or episode.  
  
"Yeah, I did! I was... AWESOME!" [A/N: So she's a little OOC, friends can do that to ya! Plus, this is my story!!!] Kagome was almost as enthusiastic as Jinx, but not quite; no one really could be, it wasn't posible to beat the Master of Hyper. "I was just wondering, if you wanted, I'm going back to the... time... and... place... I go to, and I wanted to know if you wanted to go... back... with me!" She had to talk a bit strangely so no one would catch on to what she was really speaking about, but to Jinx, she come in loud and clear.  
  
"YESSS!!! LET'S GO NOW!!!" Everyone turned to stare as Jinx, the over-sugar-enfused teen, dragged Kagome out of the room by one arm. She literally threw Kagome into her car (a yellow VW Beetle with a giant sunflower on each side) and started racing to the her house to pack. "So what'll I need? Should I bring our... equipment?" The girls had been perfecting a very seductive type of dance, that was also a means of defending themselves, to the song 'Bootylicious' by Destiny's Child. The dance style, while very alluring, also served to catch the opponent off guard and also be able to dodge and half-hearted attack the enemy could muster [A/N: Never underestimate the power of us sexxy people, we rule the world! Sessy, Kenshin, and the rest of my harem of bishies fit right in! j/k]. Secretly, Jinx had been plotting on having her and Kagome dance in the past so InuYasha would see Kagome at her sexiest and her strongest. Not to mention that both girls would be showing off their great voices, as they had to sing the vocals on the version of the song that Jinx had (she was the only one who had it because it was American music). The girls had also, just for fun, bought 'lingire-esque' black leather outfits to wear when they practiced.  
  
"Why not? We need to keep practicing... Oh, bring lots of jeans and tanktops, I don't have many good clothes, exept for my uniform, so I'll borrow some of yours. Don't forget a bathing suit, the guys like to think they are above peeking, but sadly, they aren't!" Kagome giggled, thinking of the time she caught InuYasha peeking and sat him so hard, he couldn't talk for a week. "You done?" When Jinx nodded the affermitive, she lugged Jinx's backpack to the car and set off to drive to her house, she still had to get her supplies ready.  
  
"So... what do you normally wear, Kag? You know what? It doesn't matter, because 'lil Jinxy, here, is gonna pack for you!" She shooed Kagome out of the room so when she would see what was packed would be when it was too late to change it. Jinx walked into Kagome's closet and looked around. 'Hmmm...' Jinx thought apraisingly, 'Not bad! Whoever said the girl had no fashion sense? I can work with this!' Jinx piled clothes of all kinds and styles into Kagome's open bag. After, of course, taking out all of her other clothes; her uniforms and everything! 'What she doesn't know won't hurt her!'  
  
Kagome, in the meantime, was busily gathering the other supplies she would need. 'Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to actually try and impress InuYasha... Let's see, make-up, I don't have much, but Jinx does and she'll let me borrow. Perfume, best not, I've got dog demon senses to deal with here... Ooh, I've never really thougt much about my hair before, it does kind of hide my face, doesn't it? I'll have Jinx help me with it, she's really good with hair... Maybe a clip? Who knows? I'll ask her. Geez, now I'm glad I decided to bring her, she'll be really helpful!'  
  
Once Jinx had finished 'punkifying' Kagome's Fuedal look, she yelled down the stairs. "Did you remember to leave a note for my mom? She wasn't home, remember?"  
  
Kagome laughed, "Yes, but why I have to remember, seeing as it's YOUR mom, escapes me! Anyway, I'm about done here, are you ready?" Kagome knew Jinx could be very absent-minded-professor-y, but she was always there to be her pocket planner and reference [A/N: LOL].  
  
"Yeah, I'm psyched and already out the door. Any last-minute things ya wanna take care of?" Jinx inquired.  
  
Kagome blushed a bit, "Actually, I was wondering if you could give me a make-over of sorts; hair, make-up, you know... girl things... I want to impress InuYasha..." She said the last part quietly.  
  
"Ooh, girl! You know I'll do it! Let's see here, ooh, I've got a lot to work with, good!" Jinx winked, "We'll show that hanyou who's the groovier miko!" After one hour spent in the bathroom with Jinx, cagome looked like a goddess with a kick-ass attitude. Dressed head to toe in Jinx attire, she still shone. Tight, black jeans, red belt, red turtle-neck crop top with black fishnets for sleaves, and a red and black necklace to top it off. Oh, and can't forget the high-heeled black converse shoes. Her black hair had temporary red tips woven in and was up in a high twist. Since it was so long, it hung over the clip in long strands. She looked amazing even with her minimal make-up; black eyeliner, mascara, a bit of bronzer and black eyeshadow, but a dark red lipstick.  
  
The two of them chatted aimlessly on the way to the Bone-Eater's Well. They jumped in together, exicted of the adventures to come.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Well, one chapter done! I hope you all liked it! I'll be sure to update soon, but in the meantime, REVIEW!!!  
  
*fear the flying slamon* Cho-Baka is out! PEACE! 


	2. Meet My Peeps

Jinx in Sengoku Jidai  
  


By: Keiko (InuKagFan1221)  
  
Discaimer: I own Jinx, my idea, and Lord FluffMuffins, my stuffed Sesshoumaru (but I think he'll run away soon). I don't own anything alse though...  
  
Summary: Kagome pulls her new friend Jinx, an american excange student, into Sengoku Jidai. But can the fuedal era survive her? Lets see!  
  
Hmm... Now they've Gotta Meet the Crew...  
  
~Bone Eater's Well: Sengoku Jidai~  
  
As Jinx and Kagome climbed from the well, a blur of red ran over to Kagome. "What took you so long, wench?! I was just about to go get you!" 'Ah,' Jinx thought, 'that's DEFINITELY InuYasha. Dang, he is fine! Props to my girl over there, he looks worried!'  
  
"I'm sorry, InuYasha, but I had three tests and Jinx, here," Kagome gestured to her friend "decided to come with me this time."  
  
Jinx walked over to InuYasha and bounced perkily in front of him. She held out he hand in a jerky motion, "Hey! I'm Jinx, pleased to meet ya! I've heard a lot about you!" InuYasha seemed stunned by the girl's energy, so he just shook her hand numbly.  
  
"You brought someone else? And why's she dressed like that? Why are YOU dressed like that?" InuYasha had to admit, he liked the change. 'Kagome looks amazing, so assertive-like. Grrr... she's a sexxy bitch!' [A/N: But she's nothing compared to Kaede, she's the sexxiest woman in the world! Look in awe at her superior sexxy-ness... lol] He was nearly drooling. 'Look at the PAINT on her face! It's... sexxy!' InuYasha had forgotten all about Kikyou in this new develepement.  
  
"We'll, for one, I'm dressed like this, because a) I'm a punk, and b) I don't give a shit what people think about me. Kagome is dressed like this however, because I gave her her requested make over." 'He was definitely checking her out,' Jinx thought, 'point to Kagome!'  
  
While InuYasha tried to sort through this new information, Shippou and Miroku arrived. [A/N: Remember, Sango left to journey on her own.] Shippou ran like a bullet and attached himself to Kagome as stroked his tail. Miroku was curious as to who the attractive, shapely girl standing next to Kagome and InuYasha was. "Excuse me miss, but what business have you here?"  
  
"Ohmigod!! It's the perverted monk, right Kagome? Am I right?!" Jinx jumped up and down happily while Miroku cringed at the insult. "You know, you're much cuter than Kagome said, do you have a girl friend?" She asked slyly.  
  
"A... girl friend? Uh, no, I don't believe I do." Miroku replied scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Will you excuse me for a second while I have a little chat with Kagome-sama?" He pulled Kagome into the adjacent forest. "You HAVE to get her to bear my child. She's gorgeous! Oh, nice new clothes by the way, InuYasha seems very turned on." She smacked him over the head with an angry scowl at that last comment. "Okay, okay, sorry, but may I at least have fair lady's name?"  
  
Kagome started to think of an evil plot in her head and smiled a sadistic smile. "Of coooourse, Miroku! Jinx is her name, and she's veeery nice! Very nice! A very sweet girl, you'd like her! And an absolute godess in the looks department. Has her own mind." She tried to point out all the positive characteristics she could think of.  
  
"Kagome-sama, we've already established that I want her, you can stop trying to convince me." Miroku sweatdropped. "So she's a friend of yours?"  
  
"Yeah, from my time, she's very... energetic..."  
  
"Yeah... I noticed..." Miroku grew another sweatdrop. "So do you have anything special planned for this trip?"  
  
"Oh, kami-sama! I almost forgot! You'll see tonight! AHAHA!!! Got to go!" And with that said, she ran off to find her friend.  
  
"Jinx... Hmm... Intriguing..." Miroku muttered with a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
So, did you like? Review!!! I know it was short, but there'll be more soon!  
*fear the flying salmon*  
  



	3. Have You Got The Urge?

Jinx in Sengoku Jidai  
  
By: Keiko (InuKagFan1221)  
  
Discaimer: I own Jinx, my idea, and Lord FluffMuffins, my stuffed Sesshoumaru (but I think he'll run away soon). I don't own anything alse though...  
  
Summary: Kagome pulls her new friend Jinx, an american excange student, into Sengoku Jidai. But can the fuedal era survive her? Lets see!  
  
Wow, now things get interesting...  
  
"Ohmigod! Kagome! It's almost time!!! Let's go! We gotta get ready! To the hot springs AWAY!!!!!" Jinx shouted at the top of her lungs as soon as she saw Kagome. She dragged her friend to the bath area after cautioning the men to stay behind politely ("If you peep on us, I will personally see to it that you are girlish enough to be present at one of our baths!"). When they got there, the two teens disrobed and sank into the steaming waters.  
  
"Ah..." Remarked Kagome. "Sometimes I think I only come back here for the hot springs."  
  
Jinx giggled. "Remember at Rei's swim party, you announced you were going to the 'hot spring'? When really you ment to say 'jacuuzi'? That was so silly!" Kagome laughed too, thinking about the past. Jinx broke her from her thoughts by reaching into the small bath bag she had taken with her. "Oh, Kagome... I've got the URGE... I've got the URGE-"  
  
"TO HERBAL!!!" Kagome laughed singing along as Jinx passed the shampoo bottle. They both started to yell the comercial.  
  
"HERBAL IN THE SHOWER-"  
  
"FOR ANOTHER HALF AN HOUR!"  
  
"SHE'S GOT THE URGE!!!" They both shouted, then split off, each saying different things.  
  
"Nat-ur-al botan-i-cals!" Said Kagome.  
  
"Herbal-to-the-Essences!" Jinx said immitating a gangster with her hand in the air. Both of them stopped.  
  
"Herbal to the essences?" Kagome asked, clearly confused.  
  
"Yeah! It's on the newest comercial, but you must have missed it, oh well, let's continue!!!"  
  
"SHE'S!"  
  
"GOT!"  
  
"THE!"  
  
"URGE!!!!" They finished, collapsing into a fit of giggles.  
  
Meanwhile, behind some nearby bushes, two males, one with long white hair and one wearing purple robes, sweatdropped. "Well... that was certainly... interesting... I now see what Kagome was talking about." Mused Miroku.  
  
"You know what? I think we should back up veeeery slowly and just leave... now..." InuYasha suggested. The two sneaked quietly away. The girls however continued their bath, chatting about meaningless things when Kagome broached the subject of Miroku.  
  
"So, Jinx, what do you think of Miroku?" Kagome asked, trying not to sound excited as her matchmaking instincts took over.  
  
"Oh, the lech?" Kagome sweatdropped and nodded. "Oh, he's hot! Very... suave... But I get the feeling that he'll never ge someone to bear his child the way he's going at it. Me, on the other hand... Well, I'd consider it if he was more... erm, how should I say this? If he actually, cared about me. I don't mind groping really, personally, I think it's great fun." Insert another sweatdrop from Kagome here. "What? It is! So maybe, you could tell him that when you relay our whole coversation to him!"  
  
"I wouldn't! Well, okay, maybe I would, but still! Well, actually, yeah, I'll tell him!" Kagome smiled and so did Jinx. The continued with their baths 'till it was time to get into their outfits.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Well, you like? Just pointless junk I wrote at 12:52 while watching Blue Gender. Erm.. the two are not related though... *sweatdrop* REVIEW PLEASE! ^^ Ja ne! Later, much! 


End file.
